Organization XIII: III Xion
by Yaridovich23
Summary: Xion joins the Organization.


Organization XIII: III Xion

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Draxnew.

Warning: Rated M for language and violence. Also, a slight bit of sexual humor/sexual themes. (But mostly language.)

"Meeting!" Xemnas yelled, his voice magically ringing throughout the castle. Everyone teleported to the meeting room where Xemnas, instead of in his throne, was standing on the floor with a small figure in an Organization XIII uniform. "Now then, I would like to introduce a new member to the Organization. Her name is Xion."

The small girl removed her hood to reveal raven hair and sapphire eyes and a warm face. She looked around at the other members and stopped at Draxnew and gave him a warm smile, causing him to blush. "H-Hello everyone." She greeted in a clearly nervous tone.

Draxnew stared at the girl, his gaze intensifying after she smiled at him. Xemnas noticed this. All of the Organization members, aside from Demyx, liked to poke fun and occasionally physically abuse Draxnew, though Xemnas rarely did so. Draxnew noticed this would be one of those rare times when Xemnas gave the slightest of smiles. "It seems Draxnew is very interested in our new member, isn't that right?" Other members of the Organization snickered as Draxnew's blush deepened. Xion herself blushed a little. "You can show her around, Draxnew." Xemnas said as he and all the other Organization members teleported away, leaving the two alone.

Draxnew didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous. Xion was beautiful and she was his age. She also seemed kind, if a little bit nervous. 'If only Larxene was nice like her…' Draxnew thought as images of him tied to a bed with a rope and Larxene cackling with a whip occupied his mind. Draxnew mentally shook his head and approached Xion. He was a full head taller so he had to look down slightly to look her in the eyes. "Um…" He swallowed heavily as he looked into her eyes. "Shall we get started?" He asked nervously.

"Sure…" Xion replied, just as nervous as Draxnew. Draxnew and the new girl teleported out of the room and reappeared at the hallway with the bedrooms. There was a fourteenth room that wasn't always there.

"These are where our rooms are." Draxnew said plainly. He glanced at Xion. "Unfortunately, you won't have one for a while…so you'll have to share with someone…" Draxnew said. 'I hope that someone is me…' Draxnew blushed. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm just a bit nervous…" Draxnew said apologetically.

"Why are you nervous?" Xion asked as she looked up at Draxnew. Draxnew didn't say anything for a minute, he just spaced out. "D-Draxnew?"

"I-I don't know." Draxnew lied, mentally shaking his head again. "Let's meet all of the members of the Organization, shall we? There aren't many other rooms of interest here…" Draxnew said as he banged on one of the doors. Roxas opened the door. "This is Roxas." Draxnew started, as if Roxas wasn't there. "He's a pretty pathetic member of our Organization, if not THE most pathetic." Draxnew stated as Roxas's face went red with anger.

"Shut the hell up Draxnew!" Roxas yelled as he punched Draxnew in the face. Draxnew retaliated by trapping Roxas in a headlock. "Hey! Let me go!" Roxas struggled as Draxnew kicked him between the legs. "Ahhh…fuck you…" Roxas squeaked as Draxnew kicked him into his room and shut the door.

Xion looked slightly horrified about what she witnessed. "Why would you do that?" She asked as Draxnew rubbed where Roxas punched him. "Aren't you teammates?"

"He attacked me first, it was all self defense." Draxnew retaliated. He froze when the next door slammed open and Larxene stormed out. "Oh…h-hey Larxene…"

Larxene stormed up to Draxnew and backhanded him in the face, making him stumble into a wall. "Shut the hell up! You, Roxas, and your girlfriend were making too much noise." Larxene snapped as she turned to Xion. "You shouldn't hang around this kid, he's a pathetic loser." Larxene shot Draxnew a glare, which made him cower. "I'll see you around." Larxene laughed sadistically as she went back into her room.

"Draxnew, are you okay? Why didn't you defend yourself against her?" Xion asked. Draxnew walked back over to her, rubbing his cheek.

"J-Just stay away from her Xion. She's a horrible, sadistic person." Draxnew's gaze dropped to the floor. "I know firsthand…" He muttered.

"I'm sorry…" Xion apologized. "I didn't…I didn't know." Xion said as Draxnew looked up and into her eyes again.

"It's alright. Let's see what Marluxia is up to…" Draxnew walked to the next room and knocked and Marluxia answered. "This is Marluxia. For some reason he REALLY likes flowers…" Draxnew droned as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut it!" Marluxia said as he glowered at Draxnew. He turned to Xion with a relaxed look. "Hello there Xion. I hope-"

"God you bore me!" Draxnew interrupted as he kneed Marluxia in the crotch. He then shoved Marluxia back into his room.

"Are you going to keep doing that?" Xion asked with an almost annoyed expression.

"Maybe. Anyway, next is Luxord." Draxnew teleported himself and Xion to Luxord's location, he was talking to Demyx.

"I'm so jealous you got to visit the ocean…" Demyx muttered. "I got the underworld! It's not fair…"

Luxord sighed. "Trust me, it wasn't any fun. That stupid Heartless couldn't take care of Sora at all…" He said angrily.

"Hey guys! This is Xion." Draxnew said. "These guys are Luxord and Demyx. Luxord is a gambling idiot and Demyx is a horrible musician…and an idiot." Draxnew said.

Luxord snarled at Draxnew while Demyx chuckled. "Did you get a feel at her boobs yet?" He asked with a smirk. Demyx got the reaction he was hoping for as Draxnew and Xion blushed heavily. Luxord chuckled a bit.

"Shut the hell up Demyx!" Draxnew yelled, as he knocked Demyx and Luxord's heads together. "Come on let's go!" Draxnew grabbed the blushing Xion's hand and led her away. "I'm really sorry about that Xion…" Draxnew muttered, his blush leaving his face.

"I-It's alright. It's not your fault…" Xion said, her blush leaving as well. "A lot of these people seem really mean." Xion said with a worried expression.

"Unfortunately, we're going to see the biggest asshole of them all." Draxnew said with a sigh. "Axel!" Draxnew said as he saw the redhead in the hall with his back turned to them.

Axel turned around and as they got closer he snickered. "Holding hands I see, get a room you two." Axel mocked with a smirk. Draxnew and Xion blushed. "Ahahaha!"

"I'll kick your ass!" Draxnew yelled as he charged at Axel, but he punched Draxnew hard in the gut. He then kneed Draxnew in the face. "Augh…" Draxnew groaned.

"That'll teach you to mess with me." Axel said, giving another smirk. He turned to Xion, who flinched. "I'll see ya around." He laughed as he teleported away.

"You okay Draxnew?" Xion asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Draxnew murmured. "Let's just to see Saïx." Draxnew led Xion to Saïx's room. "This is Saïx, our second-in-command around here."

"Pleasure to meet you…" Saïx said as he shook Xion's hand.

"Uh…likewise…" Xion said, perhaps surprised she met someone polite.

"You probably should avoid this one." Saïx said to Xion. "He's such a nuisance, it'd be best if he just…vanished." He said in a cold voice as he glared at Draxnew, who looked at the floor. "Now then, beat it." Saïx said as he pushed them out the door.

Draxnew looked really depressed by this point, as if he was ready to cry. "Draxnew…" Xion said. "Don't listen to them, alright? They don't know what they're talking about." Xion said.

Draxnew calmed down a little. "Thanks Xion. Let's go see Zexion." Draxnew led Xion to an empty room, save for a couch, that Zexion usually spent his time in. He was reading his Lexicon and Lexaeus was on the couch with him. "Hey guys, this is Xion. Xion, the short one is Zexion, and the other guy is Lexaeus." Draxnew said.

"Hey." Zexion said in an uncaring tone. Lexaeus didn't say anything, just gave Xion a small nod. "Buzz off Draxnew, I'm reading."

Draxnew sighed. "Alright, let's go Xion." Draxnew and Xion left. "Let's go see Vexen."

"Actually, he and I already met." Xion said.

Draxnew raised a brow. "Really? Why's that?"

Xion gave a small smile. "He was just there when Xemnas first discovered me." Xion said, not looking Draxnew in the eyes when she said that.

"Uh…alright…" Draxnew said. "Xaldin's on a mission, so it's just Xigbar now." Draxnew teleported Xion and himself to Xigbar's room. "Hey Xigbar. This is Xion."

Xigbar gave Xion a small wave. "What's up, dudes?" Xigbar said. "Giving your girlfriend the tour?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Draxnew yelled.

Xigbar raised his hands in defense. "Whoah, chill man. I'm just kidding. Get outta here if you're gonna be like that." Xigbar said as he literally kicked Draxnew out of his room and onto the floor. Xion followed as Xigbar shut the door.

Draxnew got up. "Ignoring that, let's go see Xemnas." Draxnew murmured. He teleported Xion and himself to Xemnas's room. "All done with the tour…" Draxnew said.

"Very good. Xion, you are now XV of the Organization." Xemnas said. "While your room is being prepared, you'll sleep in Draxnew's room." Xemnas said. This caused the two teens to blush yet again. "Dismissed." Xemnas said.

"Wait, what about her title?" Draxnew asked.

"I said DISMISSED!" Xemnas yelled. Draxnew and Xion scurried out.

"Um…Thanks for that tour Draxnew. I'm going to get to know everyone else a bit more, okay?" Xion said as she gave Draxnew a smile and walked away. Draxnew smiled as he watched her turn a corner and go out of sight.

**It seems Draxnew has a little love interest, huh?**


End file.
